The big book o' lemons
by ktemily1555
Summary: Hello! So in here will be a bunch of one shots of lemons, I take requests of course, so request away!


Hi there! This is my first lemon, and I really hope I did good XD It would be great if you were help me improve by giving me some constructive criticism. This account will mainly publish lemons. As I have recently gotten into writing lemons, anyways I suggest you be 13+ to read this. And a few notions, Emerald is a winged cat, Toast and Butter are wolf creatures and brothers. Thank you for reading and let's get into the lemon!

Chapter 1

It was an early summer morning, Toast had just made himself- well, Toast. Emerald was reading a book. Her remaining wing lazily draped over a cousin. Toast grabbed a plate and set his buttery toast on It. Soon afterward, thumping could be heard coming down the stairs. Neither of them had moved, a few moments Butter came tumbling downstairs. Looking very tired, "Are you okay?" Emerald laughed at the tumbling wolf. "Yes, I was up all night, er...studying" but in reality, Toast and Emerald had went out last night and all Butter had done was jack off and write smutty stories. Toast shrugged and sat on the couch with his plate. Butter padded softly into the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and then went back to join his two friends. "Whatcha reading there?" Toast asked Emerald. "Oh, it's nothing." She replied while flipping a page. "Do you guys know where my glasses are?" Butter suddenly asked, realizing he didn't have his precious glasses on. "I think it's in the bathroom" Toast said, Butter could tell he was trying not to laugh, "Is there something I should know?" Butter said, tilting his head to the side. "Nope now go get your glasses." Emerald replied quickly. "Well, if you say so..." Butter said and padded towards the bathroom. He opened the door and heard the door shut behind him and a locking sound, "What the hell?!" He yelled. "Emerald and I need to think of what to do with you" Toast said on the other end of the door. A chuckle after his sentence. "Wha-what?" Butter shrieked again, images of smutty sex filled his head. 'No, I shouldn't be thinking that. We're probably just going to play a bored game or something!' Butter thought in his head, starting to sweat. He sat down on the cold tile floor and waited anxiously. A few moments later, the bathroom door swung open, Toast stood there. "Emerald said I could be first, and then she would go and then we would all go together!" He chirped. Butter couldn't help but glance down at his brothers crotch. It was long, and hard. Toast gently closed the door behind him and took a step closer to his brother. Sweat rippled down Butter's forehead as Toast got closer, and closer. Toast bent down and flipped Butter over on his back, exposing his stomachs, and his sheath. Gently, Toast licked the sheath and a certain member began to poke out. Butter bit his tongue to hold back a moan of pleasure. Toast continued doing gentle laps at his penis before it was onto its full size. 5 inches to be exact. Suddenly Toast dove down onto his brothers member, a low and long moan escaped Butter's mouth as Toast continued to suck violently on his cock. Toast's member started twitching in anticipation, wanting to just thrust into his brothers butt like no tomorrow. He continued to suck, milking his brother. A few minutes later, Butter could not hold it in anymore. White streams of semen shot out of Butter's cock, it went on for 30 seconds, before Butter was a panting mess. He slumped over, tired. His penis started to go back into its sheath, "No we're not done yet!" Toast shrieked and quickly opened a drawer. In that drawer, there had toothbrushes, and all that normal stuff. As well as a bottle of lube. "Oh wait~" Toast said seductively. "You haven't tasted me yet" Butter opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was muffled by a thick long cock ramming into his mouth. Butter gagged, "Suck!" Toast commanded, he was no longer taking this slow. He had wanted to fuck Butter for years, and now he could. Butter had no choice but to suck. "Fffffuck it feels so good!" Toast yelled. By the door, Emerald was masterbating. The sex sounds filled her hypersensitive ears and it made her horny as hell. Soon, Toast came in his brothers mouth, "Drink it all up." He hissed. He forcefully ripped his member out of Butter's mouth and practically dumped the entire bottle on his member. "Put your ass in the air!" Toast yelled, by now Butter was too speechless he took every order in and did as he was told. Suddenly, Toast slid into Butter's ass. A virgin. Butter's legs felt like they were going to give in. It felt so wrong, but so good at the same time. After about a minute, Butter managed to wheeze out, "Move" Toast seized the opportunity and continued slamming into his brother. Moans, and pants good be heard. Emerald was getting hornier by the second. She felt like she would die if she didn't get some cock soon. Butter finally tumbled over, his tongue lolling out and his eyes lolling back to his head as he just kept moaning like a slut. "You like this don't you?" Toast asked, slamming into him faster. He was about to climax, but he held it in. Butter answered in moans. "Talk dirty to me slut!" Toast yelled into Butter's ear. "I-I could eat your cock all day! I want you inside me! Go faster faster faster!" Butter yelled, Toast nodded in approval and slammed into him faster and faster until he burst. He slammed into Butter one more time before injecting his seed into his brother. Butter moaned and moaned and moaned. Toast pulled out, "That was great. Nothing beats a virgin's ass!" Toast chuckled. He padded out and shoved Emerald in, "Go get the sex toys, will you?" Emerald hissed at Toast. "Kay" Toast replied and shoved a shoe box of brightly coloured dildos, butt plugs, vibrators. "Okay first things first..." Emerald said whilst digging through the box, suddenly she pulled out a collar and a leash. Emerald clipped on the collar, as well as the leash. "You will address me as master, " She said, and then pulled out a vibrator. She flicked it on, to make sure it worked. "Butter, turn your ass towards me." Emerald instructed. "Y-Yes M-Master," Butter said, and did as he was told. Suddenly Emerald jabbed the vibrator into his ass, Butter gasped and started moaning again. "Good, your already hard. And my pussy is already wet." Emerald chirped, "On your back, slave." Butter couldn't speak, he rolled over obediently and felt the vibrator get shoved up even more as he laid onto his back. Emerald stood up on her back legs, this was a talent she could do and it was finally coming in handy. She rested herself upon his cock, and slowly plunged down. Emerald first felt pain, and still more pain, as she was a virgin. She noticed some blood coming out of her pussy. Besides that she moved slowly on Butter's cock. She has seen him this horny, in a very long time. "A...ah! A-Ah! Oh...ah!" Was the only sounds he was making as she went up and down up and down. The pain was slowly dulling, and soon she could feel only pleasure. "m-my pussy...feels so good..." she wheezed out as juices started leaking out of her female part. Butter could,but hold it in much longer, from the way he was twitching she could guess GE was about to come soon. She sat down on his cock, it twitching inside her womb. Suddenly 12 streams of cum flooded inside her, she was now moaning like a slut at the 5th one. "I'm gonna get pregnant, but that's okay..because this feels so good!" She purred and slid off of Butter's cock, only to kiss him roughly. She put her tongue in his mouth, and he did the same for her. A few minutes later after they're make out session, Toast opened the door. "And now for the main extraction!" Toast said, he then forcefully shoved Butter on top of Emerald, his still hard cock brushing against her entrance. Toast then mounted Butter and shoved his cock back into his ass. Removing the vibrator of course. Butter then put his member inside Emeralds pussy, and they had sex all morning long.


End file.
